Kenpachi Zaraki
'Introduction' Kenpachi Zaraki is a Soul Reaper and the Captain of Squad 11 in the 13 Court Guard Squads. He is currently a captain in the 1st Division. 'Personality' 'History (Bleach Manga)' Not much is known about Kenpachi Zaraki past. He originally had no name that he could remember, instead naming himself after the 80th District Zaraki, he lived at Rukongai. Which is consider the most Lawless and worst place to live their. At some point while wondering the streets he came upon the dead body of a Soul Reaper and took his Asauchi, later imprinting his soul upon it to make his own Zanpakutō. After thaat he eventually became a became proficient in swordsmanship, and killed numerous opponents. Sometime during this he came across Yachiru Unohana fought with her. The fight was the first time he felt fear, and subsequently the first fight he ever enjoyed, having been bored slashing anything else. He subconsciously sealed his power to allow them to fight longer and consequently lost to her. After their fight, he began to admire her, and wanted to fight like her. Some time later as a young adult he encountered A young girl a named in honor of the only person he ever admired and after she showed no fear of his sword. Yachiru came from District 79, Kusajishi, where her parents were murdered, seemingly not too long before Kenpachi arrived. On that day, he took on a name: Kenpachi, the title bestowed upon the strongest Soul Reaper in every generation, the one who has slain the most enemies and won the most battles. 'Five World War: Fairy Tail Campaign' 'Introduction Arc (Fairy Tail Campaign)' 'Worth Woodsea Arc' Anemones Plains Arc [[Nirvana Arc|'Nirvana Arc']] Five World War: One Piece Campaign 'Relationships' Gotei 13 Yachiru Kusajishi Ikkaku Madarame Yumichika Ayasegawa Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto Yamamoto was Kenpachi former superior, until Yamamoto death. Unlike most other Soul Reapers, Kenpachi didn't show much respect to Yamamoto, due to Kenpachi unruly and violent nature, as such Kenpachi always refereed to Yamamoto as "Old Man" or "Old Geezer". However despite his unruly nature, Kenpachi did obey Yamamoto orders (when it suited him), and didn't show any signs of hatred towards him. In fact, Kenpachi did took some of Yamamoto lessons to heart, such as when he faced the Gold & Silver Brothers in an attempt to avenge Yumichika death, Kenpachi quoted on how Yamamoto would say, it is a captains duty to defeat the enemies his subordinates couldn't, showing Kenpachi had some respect for the old Head Captain. Retsu Unohana 'Powers and Abilities' As one of the captains in the Gotei 13, Kenpachi is one of the Soul Society's strongest fighters. Even by captain standards, Kenpachi holds an immense amount of raw power, so much he was branded by the Wandenreich as one the 5 Special War Powers because of his strength. His reputation is well known without the Coalition, so much the Coalition had Dr Vegapunk install a warning in the Pacifista programming, to always engage Kenpachi in groups, due to being ranked as a high S-Class threat. As such Kenpachi was able to destroy 2 Pacifista's, (the World Government human weapons, which all posses destructive powers) with one slash for each, without any effort. Even one of the Seven Warlords Bartholomew Kuma is aware of his potential threat, as he used his Paw-Paw Fruit powers simply to send him away, instead of fighting him head on. Even Kumadori of CP9, was fearful of his power, questioning whether or not he was human. He later showed off his strength by defeating the Gold and Silver Brothers of the Hidden Cloud, despite the two bothers using both Versions 1 & 2 of their Jinchūriki transformations, with ease and without removing his eye patch, being the first enemy the two brothers every felt fear against, even commented he was even more of monster than Kuruma. Because of his immense power, the Coalition have placed him as "Number 9" on their Blacklist, showing how much of a threat he is, due those being placed between 10-6 in the Blacklist whose strength is regarded as not even human. Even the Being Of Order Chitsujo, stated that (like Wendy Marvell and Rogue Cheny) he is one of the few individuals, outside of the Acts Of Orders, who has limitless potential, Chitsujo even added he could even match his own elite soldiers eventually (and by the theory, that also means to match the Nine Dark Circles eventually as well). The World Government consider him a huge threat they placed a 1,000,000,000 beri bounty on him. Master Swordsman: '''Due to the lawlessness of the Zaraki district, Kenpachi's skill with his sword has been honed to essentially a masterful level, letting him strike multiple times with changes of attack type (from slash to pierce) without any difficulty. While still a child, his prowess was great enough to single-handedly kill hundreds of adult fighters and wound Retsu Unohana, the 1st Kenpachi, in battle. His unpolished skills, but immense might with his sword allow him to always fight with one hand free, only using both hands when facing opponents he feels will beat him otherwise, such as with Nnoitra and momentarily Ichigo. As the captain of the 11th Division, which specializes in sword fighting, he is among the most, if not the most, proficient swordsmen in all of Soul Society. : '''Kendō: Kenpachi possesses considerable knowledge and skill in Kendō, which Yamamoto forced him to learn before officially joining the Gotei 13, though the training only lasted a day out of fear that Zaraki would become too powerful. However, Kenpachi, who despises using skills and techniques learned from another source, only uses Kendō as a last resort. Hakuda Expert: '''While preferring to use his blade in battle, Kenpachi has proven several times to be very dangerous while barehanded, showing considerably effective brawling prowess. He can easily catch an opponent's attack with a single hand, perform powerful punches and kicks, and easily subdue opponents with throws and take-downs. Kenpachi easily overwhelmed several members of the Onmitsukidō, a corp of Hakuda-specialists, despite being battle-worn. '''Immense Spiritual Power: Even by a captain's standards, Zaraki's Spiritual Energy is monstrous. He has so much that even while wearing his energy-sealing eyepatch, his prowess is not noticeably hindered as he is still able to fight two captain-level opponents at once who were both using their Bankai. Ganju Shiba estimated his sealed power to be close to or at the same level as Byakuya Kuchiki's Spiritual Pressure. Retsu Unohana, one of the most powerful captains of the Gotei 13, stated she was weaker than him even while he was still a child. Similar to Ichigo, when unleashing a strong enough surge of energy, it becomes visible and yellow in color, sometimes with the appearance of a skull. Specialized Combatant: Kenpachi did not attend the Shin'ō Academy, and has no apparent skill (or interest) in Kidō and Shunpo. Despite that and even before achieving either of his Zanpakutō's released forms, he more than made up for his faults as a captain with his sheer power, resilience, and ingenuity. These traits easily making him one of the strongest Shinigami in the Gotei 13. His immense fighting prowess is the reason why Kenpachi was recognized as one of the 5 Special War Powers by the Wandenreich. Supernatural Strength: Kenpachi possesses a very large degree of physical strength, most commonly displayed by his ability to push back his opponent's attacks with a single arm, even if the opponent's weapons and attacks are gigantic in size. He can carry three full-grown human corpses on his shoulders without any apparent effort. When Pernida Parnkgjas began warping and damaging his arm, Kenpachi ripped it off effortlessly. * In his various battles, he has performed superhuman physical feats, such as launching full-grown men through buildings with a kick and slamming his opponents over his shoulder, as well as grabbing Ichigo's large sword to reel him in for an attack. He can also ram clear through a solid wall and launch his opponents back during a weapons clash. He also managed to block the stomp of an enormous Gerard Valkyrie and throw him back a tremendous distance, and even succeeded in tripping up Gerard with just one arm when the Quincy was even larger. With just his bare hand, Kenpachi grabbed and deflected the Cero of the fifth Espada, Nnoitra Gilga. * His sword attacks can easily cut through an Arrancar's Hierro, which is harder than steel, including Yammy Llargo's while he was in his released form, where Kenpachi cut off his leg and knocked the enormous Espada off his feet in a single strike. His extreme cutting strength is also evident from how he sliced apart a skyscraper with a mere flick of his wrist. Against Gremmy's imagination powers, Kenpachi claims that the Quincy's powers cannot come up with anything that he cannot cut, proving so by slicing through Gremmy's self-proclaimed harder-than-steel body. Enhanced Speed: '''While he possesses no known skill in Shunpo, Kenpachi is deceptively fast for his size and build. Thanks to the tremendous raw strength in his legs, Kenpachi's natural acceleration more than make up for his lack of Shunpo, allowing him to move fast enough to instantly close a huge gap of space between him and his opponent, and even seemingly disappear from sight. In battle, he can strike with incredible speed in rapid succession, making it highly difficult for his opponents to find an opening and counterattack. During his short battle with Byakuya, Kenpachi manages to keep up with his opponent's incredibly fast Shunpo, a feat which shocked and impressed Byakuya '''Supernatural Endurance: '''His physical prowess is equally shown by his resilience. Kenpachi often ignores most of the injuries he sustains in battle, not suffering any debilitation despite having multiple slash wounds in his body and rarely any signs of pain (much like a berserker). He allowed himself to be stabbed during his fight with Tōsen just to grab Tōsen's blade to dispel his Bankai's effect. During his battle with Nnoitra, he suffered numerous slash wounds, even impaled and almost beheaded with no visual impairment of his fighting performance; Nnoitra noting most people would have already been dead by then. Even after receiving grievous injuries which left him in a comatose state, he healed enough to return to training only days later, showing a high recovery rate as well. Despite having his arm mangled by Pernida's '''The Compulsory, Kenpachi still managed to nonchalantly hold his sword with that arm. Supernatural Durability: '''As resilient as Kenpachi is, he is just as hard to damage. During his battle against Yammy, while Kenpachi was focusing his attention on Ichigo, Yammy delivered a powerful blow with his massive fist, launching Kenpachi several meters and smashing him into a large pillar. Despite the impact, Kenpachi quickly emerged unfazed, claiming it was only a "decent punch" but was still unimpressed. During his battle with Gremmy, Kenpachi remained unharmed after being fired upon by dozens of firearms and having missiles thrown at him, and later withstood the cold vacuum of space and having several clones of Gremmy self-destruct at point-blank range with only moderate injuries. Even after Kenpachi suffered severe organ damage from these attacks, it took the combined effort of four Sternritter to finally take him out of the battle. People have called him a monster because of his incredible durability. He even emerged unharmed after an attack from two Pacifista's with only a few burns. During his battle with the Gold & Silver Brothers. Zanpakutō '''Nozarashi (野晒, Weather-Beaten One; Viz "Weather Beaten"): Kenpachi was able to imprint onto his Zanpakutō while still an untrained child. The blade is much longer than a standard Zanpakutō's, roughly the size of a nodachi, with a long guard which extends inward from its center, similar to a shinai. The hilt is white, though most of it is wrapped in bandages, as is his sword's sheath. Originally, Kenpachi was the only person in the history of the Gotei 13 who did not know the name of his Zanpakutō before becoming a captain, nor could he perform either of his blade's released states. After his fight with Ichigo, Kenpachi wished to learn more about his Zanpakutō because to become stronger and could identify with the pain of not having a name. Zangetsu noted Kenpachi's disharmony with his sword caused the two to damage each other's powers; consequently, Kenpachi could not hear the cry of his sword. Their disharmony left Nozarashi with little spiritual energy and became easier to damage; it is a chipped and seemingly worn-down blade upon its edge. Despite its appearance, Nozarashi can easily cut through most objects: with it, Kenpachi stabs straight through Ichigo's Zanpakutō, and later slices a building in half with no apparent effort after releasing his full power. Later, upon defeating Retsu Unohana in battle and awakening his true strength, Kenpachi finally was able to hear his Zanpakutō's voice. * Shikai: Before Kenpachi knew its name, Nozarashi was believed by Soul Society that Kenpachi's overwhelming Reiatsu was forcing it into a constantly released state due to its more elaborate design. Its release command is Drink (呑め, nome). Upon release, Nozarashi takes on the form of a great axe/war cleaver hybrid with a long, cloth-wrapped handle and a tassel attached to the top. : Shikai Special Ability: In its released state, Nozarashi possesses tremendous attack power, easily destroying a huge meteorite with a single attack. Its cutting power is also greatly enhanced, allowing Kenpachi to effortlessly cut through the bodies of his opponents and even through space itself. It was even strong enough to let a massive wave reaching the trees on the each of the Anemones Plains, cutting them all down in the process. Trivia * Kenpachi's Japanese VA is Fumihiko Tachiki, who also voices Gatsu in Naruto and Don Krieg and Sakazuki in One Piece. * Kenpachi's first English VA is David Lodge, who also voices Jiraiya and Fujin in Naruto. * Kenpachi's second English VA is Patrick Seitz, who also voices Tokuma Hyūga, Raido Namiashi, and Shisou in Naruto, Franky in One Piece, and Laxus Dreyer in Fairy Tail. This makes Kenpachi one of the few characters in the series with a VA who voices at least one character in all four shows. Category:1st Division Category:Alliance Category:Male Category:Soul Society Category:Soul Reaper Category:Captain Category:Bleach (Series) Category:Bankai User Category:Swordsmen Category:Immense Power Category:Coalition Black List Category:SSS-Class Fighters Category:Fathers Category:Parents Category:Soul Reaper Captain Category:Military Personnel Category:Ally/Friend of an Act of Order